Till Kingdom Come
by Aymthest Dream
Summary: Its over, they lost. But more importantly, they lost Sasuke and that was unacceptable, at least for Naruto it was. In a last ditch effort to save Konoha Naruto engages in a risky deal with Kyuubi to win the war he's already lost. Maybe he'll win Sasuke to
1. To Start An Act

Chapter 1: To Start The Act

"_Good Morning, Iruka-sensei," a young blond of almost eleven greeted softly as he practically danced around the kitchen. He was a short boy that stood at a wimpy 4"3, with clear sky blue eyes that stood out against his tanned complexion. He had slightly high cheekbones, a cherub-like nose, and rosy plush lips that were currently smiling. By looks alone, this child could easily be mistaken as a girl, especially with the blond hair that came just to his shoulders, and his thin, fragile limbs. His lithe figure seemed to have almost no muscle or fat on it. The epitome of stealth._

_Iruka smiled back at the boy. His eyes watching lovingly as the child flipped the pancakes he was making while simultaneously setting the table. Naruto never ceased to amaze him. Glancing down at his own attire he was glad he had decided to get dressed in his Chunnin uniform before coming into the kitchen, one could never be too sure when a student would decide to come over and make breakfast. "What are you doing here so early, Naruto?"_

"_Hmm? It's not that early, Sensei! There's only three hours before the Academy starts!" Naruto exclaimed, flipping his pancakes onto the two plates that sat on the oak dinning table in the middle of the room. Reaching one hand to turn off the stove, he used his other to throw the utensils he had used into the pewter sink. Then he proceeded to dig out two pairs of the appropriate silverware from the draw to his left and handed a pair to the older man. _

_Sighing Iruka took the fork and knife gratefully. "The Academy starts at seven, Naruto. Meaning that its four in the morning." He took a bite of his pancakes. Damn, how Naruto could make such simple dishes seem heavenly was just plain sinful.. While he was thankful for breakfast, he was also well aware of his students sleeping habits, or therefore lack of. Whenever the blond boy had something on his mind, no matter how trivial it may be, he was unable sleep, often for days at a time. It was something that the two of them had been working on stopping for a few months now and he thought that they had fixed it, but apparently not._

_A slightly sad look crossed Naruto's face and his eyes dulled slightly. "I-Ano…I made you breakfast." At the almost pleading look he shot the older man, Iruka rushed to reassure him, mentally scolding himself for forgetting how delicate he could be._

"_Yes you did, Naruto and it came out great. Did you add blueberries?" At the young boys hesitant nod he continued. "You always make the best food and you know it." The boy's face brightened. "If you ever needed extra money I'm sure one of the restaurants in town would hire you in a flash. Th-"_

"_-Do you really believe that, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked urgently, standing up quickly enough that his chair clattered to the ground, his expression saying it all. He was desperate for and answer. "So you think they'd hire a monster? Who would hire me knowing what I am, a demon." His voice faded until it was no more than a whisper. He looked brokenly at the man, his only real friend, who was sitting next to him. "…Do you really believe that?"_

_Iruka was at a loss for words. The broken expression on his honorary son's face was too much. Was this a result of what the village had done? Had all there hateful glares and words done so much damage to his psyche that he truly believed their words? He knew that Naruto was hiding how much he was suffering from him, but for how long had he been thinking on this. Looking at the now apparent dark rings under the boys eyes he made a decision. He would stand by this child no matter where it took him. He would protect him. _

"_Naruto…" The boy looked up at him unshed tears now evident in his sky blue eyes. "You aren't a monster and you are certainly not a demon." He was shot a disbelieving look. "People, aren't always right about how they treat others, especially you, but I know for sure that you are human. And I can prove it to you."_

"_Eh?" Tears slowly started to flow down the blonds face. He whispered softly, longingly. "How can you do that, sensei?"_

"_It hurts you doesn't you, Naruto, to hear their words; demon, monster… I know feel pain, Naruto, but you have never done anything about it. Have you killed? Have you murdered?" His voice was rough almost aggressive and he felt terrible about it, but it was necessecary._

"_I- No, I never," his voice cracked. "Sensei, I never..I didn't, I swear Sensei-"_

"_There you have it your hu-"_

"_But I've wanted to." What? That surprised Iruka more than anything else. "I've wanted to. I get these urges and images, but I've never, never killed anyone. I could though." He looked at Iruka, tears now freely falling down his face. "I'm a ninja right? I'm a killer now, 'cause that's what ninja do." He spat bitterly. "They kill, and kill and kill…" He repeated this mantra as he fell to the floor his arms wrapped around himself._

_This time he didn't hesitate to scoop his favorite student into his arms cradling his lithe form into his chest. The blond nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck and Iruka could feel the tears as the dampened his shirt and neck. He waited a moment just relishing the feeling of his son being completely open with him before whispering to him. "But you didn't, and that is what makes you human. You kill, but you didn't. A demon wouldn't hesitate. You are human."Hearing the child take a deep breath he smiled. Things would be okay, they were going to get through this._

_From buried within Irukas neck, Naruto smirked. Part One: Completed._

__

End Notes: Yay! First chapter of my first fic, done!!! This is more of a prologue. Expect further chapters to be longer, but how was it?

Like it?

Hate it?

Review!


	2. To Remember

Chapter 2: To Remember

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_War was a terrible thing. Disasterous even, but the worst thing in Naruto's opinion was the smell of rotting corpses. There was nothing more putrid than week old rotted, burnt flesh. And of course it was just his luck that he was laying in the middle of a foot high pile of them, another half foot of them resting on top of his back. It was the only thing sparing him from death so it was okay just this once._

_Naruto winced as he felt the pile above him move slightly. Another body carelessly thrown on top. He snapped his left eye shut as a broken bone fell directly in front of him, jarred from impact. He would have gasped if he could. The Sound-nin would not hesitate to kill him if he was found. With both eyes now closed, one from the gruesome sight and the other from untreated injury, he felt his body adjust to the situation. He could literally feel the bones rearranging in his ears lengthening them, strengthening them. Within seconds he was able to hear over the screams of the remaining villagers being massacred. He could hear over the heavy beat of his own heart, and best of all he could hear over the Kyuubi's whispers in his mind. Inwardly smiling he focused on the task at hand; hearing just what the surrounding ninjas were talking about. Information was precious._

"_My liege, the attack was successful. The Sound Four was able to disable all this villages pathetic defenses within minuets," the speaker spat, clearly disgusted. "The ANBU guards were dispatched within five minuets and obliterated not even three minuets later. They never even stood a chance."_

"_I see." That sickening voice could only belong to one person. Orochimaru. Oh, how Naruto despised that man. He was the one who took Sasuke from him. If only he could jump out his hiding spot. He'd ring that bastard neck then burn him to death just li-_

_His thoughts were cut off by Orochimaru's evil chuckle. "And tell me, Neji-kun, what happened to that Old Woman Tsunade?" Naruto froze. Neji turned? He had betrayed Konoha? By Tsunade had…wait. What about that old hag?_

_The smirk could practically be heard in Neji's voice as he spoke. "It was not until an hour later that she entered the battle. I was worried that she wouldn't show. I took care of her myself. I hope you don't mind…"_

_Tsunade was dead? And Neji had killed her? This was just too much and Naruto could feel his head spinning. The stench of his surroundings wasn't doing much to help his situation either. Feeling faint he refocused on the task at hand._

_It was Neji that spoke again. "I rather enjoyed watching the light drain from her eyes as her life faded from this world. It was invigorating." How dare he speak about his Kage in such a manner, it was unbelievable! "I took care of that idiot Academy teacher as well."_

…_What?_

"_It was pathetic. He cried out to me, 'How could you do this, Neji? I thought you were better of this. Can't you see what your doing to the village?' It didn't take long for me to crush him either. In fact I think he looks better than ever. Don't you?"_

_Naruto heard a soft thump. "Ah, beautiful work, Neji-kun. I have to admit I had my doubts, but you and the Uchiha work perfectly together. I look foreword to seeing your future work." Iruka was gone? How? Not Iruka No, no, no, no. Not Iruka-sensei!_

"_Hmm, it seems that I must leave you now Neji-kun. You don't mind cleaning up here do you? I have some things to catch up on."_

"_Of course, my liege."_

_Naruto took a deep breath as he heard the Sannin walk away. Thank the Gods he wasn't noticed. Now as long as Neji walked away without using his bloodline limit, everything would be fine. Just walk away Neji, just walk away. "You can come out now, Naruto." Damn it._

_He pondered his choices here. He could stay here and make the white-eyed boy fish him out, and risk him simply using a Katon jutsu to fry him, or he could reveal himself and hopefully spare himself the unnecessary punishment. Hell, Neji didn't reveal him to Orochimaru so he couldn't want that much from him, right?_

_Hesitantly, Naruto stood, shivering slightly as several dead bodies slid of his back and onto the ground landing with a thump. Opening his left eye he took in his surroundings. Burning buildings and thin smoke obstructing his view, the smoke and scent of death mucking up his sense of smell and dead bodies defacing any escape route that he wished to take. Well, he was screwed._

"_Do you like it, Naru-chan?" The Hyuuga whispered. At Narutos blank stare he gestured to the mutilated form next him. "I made it for you." Neji smiled as he gasped, horror etched in his features. "Don't you like it?"_

_In front of him lay the mutilated figure of the first person to consider him a real human and not a demon. In front of him was the only father figure he had. In front of him was Iruka, or rather what was left of him. Both of his arms had been severed an his head hung limply, a kunai buried in one side of it. His rib cage had latterly been torn open and lay next to him, several organs missing. His brown eyes had long since dulled and stared hatefully into Naruto's own. "N-No…"_

_Not even before he finished speaking, Neji was behind him. One arm draped over his shoulder and wrapped around his chest while the other held possessively onto Naruto's hip. "But I tried so hard for you, Naru-chan." He held back a whimper as the older boy sucked possessively on his neck. Damn it. Why this, why now? Things had been going so well._

"_Nngg," was all Naruto could make out as Neji's hips ground into him and a hand dipped into the front of his pants._

"_It'll be like old times, Naru-chan. Or don't you love me anymore?"_

"_I-I-"_

"_Heres Orochimaru… Let's put on a show-"_

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he awoke with a start. Beads of sweat caressing his face, his hands grasping the brown blankets in a death grip. That was the first nightmare he had since he had arrived back in this timeline. Could this be a sign to watch out for the Hyuuga? Sure they had been lovers once, but the man had turned on him and so had Sasuke.

Taking a deep breath Naruto glanced around the room he was in. This wasn't his room. The walls were a soft tan color and hardwood floors a cherry oak. There were no holes in the floor, unlike at his apartment The bed he was in was far from the window and said window had red curtains on it. The dresser in the corner and the misplaced chest in the center of the room, lead him to only one conclusion; Iruka's house. He must have fallen asleep in Iruka's arms after the mornings spectacle. Absently he wondered what time it was.

"Ah, Naruto! You're awake." He tensed. Snapping his head toward the door he relaxed. It was Iruka-sensei. The man who had died because of him. He was standing in front of him.

"Sensei, you're still here," Naruto stated shocked. Dreams always managed to shake him. Even if they were impossible, even if they had already happened. Nothing could be better than how things were right now. No war, no sound, Iruka, and Sasuke. This was how things were supposed to be.

He watched as Irukas chestnut eyes softened slightly. "Yes, and so are you. If you don't get up now, we are going to be late." He walked over and threw the sheets off the blond. Eyes pausing slightly at the sweat stained boy. "Team assignments are today and you, Mr. Graduate, need to be there."

Student looked at Teacher. "Then shouldn't you have been there already?" Iruka was caught.

"Yes, well-"

"Thank you, Sensei." Iruka looked at his student. "Thank you for waiting and thank you for standing with me all this time. It really means a lot to me that you've been there. Even now. You're almost late and your still here for me. I don't think I can ever show you how much that means to me." He paused and gave Iruka a brief hug before releasing. "I'll do my best as a Genin. I won't let you down, Iruka-sensei. I promise."

At Narutos earnest statement he couldn't help but smile. Of course he was here for him. He would always be here for him. "Come on now. Are you ready? I'll teleport us there okay?" Seeing a nod, he grabbed the small hand in his own and nodded as well. "Here we go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There arrival was instantaneous and right outside the classroom door as well. Naruto could hear the insistent chatter from inside the classroom. He frowned slightly as the Chunin untangled their hands, but smiled when the hand repositioned to his shoulder. Iruka pushed open the door and immediately all sound stopped. All attention on the duo that just entered. Naruto froze as he studdied the faces of his comrades.

Ino Yamanaka, a skilled medic-nin extremely valuable to Konoha's task force. While she was a bit bossy she had her strong points. Her constant like for Sasuke, made Naruto like her even more. Sure she had healed him up several times, but it wasn't until he had actually battled along side here that he recognized her true ability. She was strong, determined, and could think on her feet. The way she had kicked Kisame's ass the first time clearly showed that.

Shikamaru Nara, lazy ass genius. Not much had changed here except in the future he was amazing. The only strategist left alive in Konoha. Actually, he will be killed six years into the future, but still. He was the only one that they ever had during the Sound-Leaf war. Naruto had never truly acknowledged how useful his shadow bind was until he froze Orochimaru as he was about to kill Sakura. Of course he broke out but Sakura was still alive. Speaking of Sakura…

Sakura Haruno. Damn that girl. He would have been dead for sure if it wasn't for her insistent nagging and mothering. It was the only thing that had kept him safe and after Sasuke left she was the only one that kept him sane. The amount of chakra that she had put into healing him on numerous occasions had caused her reserves to almost triple in size. Her training with Tsunade probably helped too.

Choji Akimichi, wow did he look different. In the near future Choji had lost almost all his fat and was pure lean muscle. There was no time for being lazy and never ending gourmet meals were hard to come by when a country was completely cut off from trade with the rest of the world. Brute strength would become his forte and accompanied with a solider pill? Just plain lethal.

Shino Aburame was a force to be reckoned with as well. Due to the constant fighting and changing enviorment a mutation had occurred in one of his bugs,. A Mandarian Fly was it? Hmm… Naruto couldn't remember what is was, but in the end it didn't really matter. While Shino was still alive he kicked ass. Guilt filled Naruto as he thought this. It was his fault that he died. If he wasn't being so careless. Hinata had to save him, otherwise he would have died too.

At the cost of her life Hinata Hyuuga had saved him. Her Byakugan had developed further than that of any other Hyuuga had. Constant use had lead it to have affects such as the Sharingan did. That fact alone was what saved him. Her knowledge of chakra and their main points on the body. Damn it, she didn't have to die.

Kiba Inuzuka had committed suicide shortly after her death, convinced that he had nothing else to live for. He was loyal, but in the end took the cowards way out. Of course, she had died with their unborn child so Naruto was unwilling to judge him for it. This time however, he would not die because Hinata would not die. Not one was going to die. Especially Sasuke.

Closing his eyes momentarily he took a deep breath. Opening them he met the gaze of the one person he had yet to reflect on. Sasuke Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Endnotes: Well? How was it? I figured since I had extra time I would post this chapter. By the way, I'm looking for a beta-reader…anybody interested?


End file.
